


Excerpt

by jellybeany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeany/pseuds/jellybeany
Summary: Malfoy’s body was lithe, lean. He felt cramped inside of it, pent-up, ready to spill over the edges."Inhabiting the body, crossing consciousness, necessitates an emotional connection: mutual understanding. You’ll likely find yourself immobile at this stage — how many steps can you take in another’s shoes?”Harry reached for Malfoy’s wrist, and the spell snapped. Back in his body, he looked into Malfoy’s grey eyes and wondered if he’d left a piece of himself behind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Excerpt

“I really hate this,” Harry said, staring at his own body through Malfoy’s eyes.

“You may not like it, Mr Potter, but you must learn if you want to get a NEWT in my class.” Ms Meliflua, the defence professor, stood short but proud amidst the pairs of bodyswapped eighth years. “What must we do, when we are faced with adversity? Improvise. Adapt. Overcome!”

“Whereas this is my dream come true,” Malfoy spat hotly through Harry’s mouth. He rubbed at his forehead and made a peculiar face when his fingers found the lightning scar.

“Adopting the guise of another does not necessarily require trust,” the professor continued, “for example, in the case of Polyjuice potion. Inhabiting the body, crossing consciousness, does. It necessitates an emotional connection: mutual understanding. You’ll likely find yourself immobile at this stage — how many steps can you take in another’s shoes?”

“Wish it worked between men and women, eh?” said Terry Boot, who was really Ron. “Imagine…”

“That which is complete cannot become incomplete,” she said sharply. “Some things are immutable. Gamp’s Law, Mr Weasley. It is fundamental.”

“Er, right.”

Harry focused on taking a step. Malfoy’s body was lithe, lean. He felt cramped inside of it, pent-up, ready to spill over the edges. The wand in his hand, however, felt as familiar as when he had stolen it many months ago.

He kept his eyes on Malfoy’s Oxford brogues as he tried to lift Malfoy’s foot. Slowly, gently, without losing his balance. He could feel Malfoy watching him. He put the foot down again and looked up.

One step closer. Cries of disappointment rose from either side of him, as his classmates reached the limit of the spell and were thrust back into their own bodies. Malfoy was still watching, rolling Harry’s wand in his palm, thumb tracing the gnarled wood on the handle. Then he took a step forward.

And another. It was difficult — like trying to sink into a bath filled to the brim without displacing any water.

They were facing each other now.

Harry reached for Malfoy’s wrist, and the spell snapped. Back in his body, he looked into Malfoy’s grey eyes and wondered if he’d left a piece of himself behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a scene for a different story (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444337) that originally had love triangles, secrets, betrayal, and a truth or dare scene. It got too complicated so I took it out. But... maybe... I should try writing it properly?


End file.
